(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyless electronic security system for operation of locks. More particularly the system provides a multitude of functions including means for easily accessing an electrically operated lock for those authorized entrance while inhibiting access to unauthorized personnel.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are various prior art control systems for electrically operated locks. These vary from simplified pushbutton arrangements to ones in which a preselected code must be actuated with various adjustable time delays and alarms dependent on the validity of previous codes entered.